juego de gemelos
by Masi-chan
Summary: como dice el titulo es una parodia de los gemelos asakura de la pelicula juego de gemelos! leean!


_**juego de gemelos**_

**se me ocurrió esto de repente como verán shaman king no me pertenece ni tan poco juego de gemelas**

era de mañana como las 10 AM varios autobuses estaban llegando a un campamento, de ellos bajaban varios jóvenes los que pasarían las próximas 8 semanas en se escuch un altavoz y todos los que estaban presentes voltearon a ver una pequeña tarima donde una señora daba la bienvenida.

Buenas tardes niños soy goldva patch la directora de este campamento ahora vallan a las con sus mochilas tan pronto como puedan tenemos un dia lleno de actividades, ahora le pasare el altavoz a mi hijo y mano derecha silver patch, silver las asignaciones de las cabañas- en lo que la mujer dejo de hablar bajo de la tarima y comenzó a hablar un hombre de cabello largo tez bronceada con una camisa que decía "asesor" y unas bermudas beige y zapatos deportivos estaba parado.

El hombre aclaro su garganta y comenzó a hablar- bien este es el orden de las cabañas- y comenzó a hablar y nombrar nombre y bla bla bla...

Mientras bajaban las maletas en un montón como de metro y medio un pequeño chico rubio como de un metro de estatura tenia problemas para sacar su maleta la jalaba y jalaba pero parece que estaba muy enterrada.

Te ayudo- dijo un chico alto castaño que llevaba una chaqueta negra y unas bermudas grises y zapatos deportivos en su cabeza llevaba unos audífonos naranjas

si gracias- respondió este mientras veía como el chico con un solo jalón sacaba su maleta mas otra se imagino que debía ser la de el.

Vaya si que eres fuerte- miro a chico con impresión.

Gracias, por cierto me llamo yoh maki-dijo el chico mirando al otro con una sonrisa.

Y yo manta oyamada mucho gusto – dijo el pequeño niño

igualmente, espero que toquemos en la misma cabaña- dijo yoh

seria genial a mi ya me asignaron una, es la orapago - dijo manta sonriéndole a su nuevo amigo.

Maki yoh- dice silver

aqui- levanta la mano yoh

a la orapago- dice silver

eso!- celebro yoh

mientras el y manta se dirigían a su cabaña vieron una limusina estacionarse

mira eso ¿quien vendrá ahí?- se preguntaron mientras se alejaban...

un hombre con traje bajo de la limusina y dio paso para que bajara un chico alto castaño como el otro solo que este tenia el cabello mas largo casi por las caderas

bien llegamos, el campamento Golding para niños, así que viajamos desde izumo para esto - dijo el hombre

pero si es muy pintoresco no te parece- menciono el chico.

Ese no es el termino que yo usaría- dice el hombre mientras le pasa un mosquito por la cara- bien, revisemos la lista de su madre- dice sacando una pequeña libreta y una pluma- vitaminas

si las traje - dijo el chico

minerales.

También.

Lista diaria de frutas y vegetales.

Todo en orden, una de frutas y otra de vegetales continua-dijo el chico

bloqueador, pomadas, repelente de insectos, sobres, estampillas, fotografías de tu madre, de tu abuelo y por supuesto de tu servidor- termino

creo que ya tengo todo- dijo el chico

ah y un pequeño detalle que le envió su abuelo, un paquete de naipes nuevos, tal vez encuentre a alguien en este continente que lo pueda vencer- dijo el mayordomo

pues lo dudo y gracias por traerme- sonriendo de repente el hombre empieces a llorar- oh vamos luchist no empieces a llorar yo también te extrañare- dándole un abrazo a su mayor domo.

No lo olvide si cambia de parecer cuando termine el campamento solo basta una llamada para que venga a buscarlo hao-sama - dice luchist.

Vamos estaré bien no te acongojes, te veré en 8 semanas mi querido amigo- dice hao

lo echare de menos hao-sama- le da un apretón de manos y se sube de nuevo en el auto.

Con un largo suspiro el joven recoge su equipaje y se dirige a donde estaba silver para saber su cabaña, sin preocuparse de las aventuras que estaban por venir

**VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

**Minaa!Que les parece? onegai dejen revienws**

**att: Mari-chan**


End file.
